Given the square of an integer $x$ is 1521, what is the value of $(x+1)(x-1)$?
Solution: Using the difference of squares factorization, we see that $(x+1)(x-1) = x^2-1$. Since we're given $x^2= 1521$, we can easily compute $x^2-1 = 1521-1 = \boxed{1520}$.